


Christmas Surprise

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rare Pairings, christmas surprise, it's a secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Reno's Christmas gift may get him more than he bargained for...





	Christmas Surprise

Reno sat at the end of the table watching his fellow Turks - the only real family he had ever had - as they noisily opened presents from each other. The room was filled with laughter, joking and exclamations of gratitude and the general noise that accompanied any close-knit group of people while they relaxed and drank.  
Reno was sitting reasonably quietly (which for him, may as well have been dead silent). He was concerned with only one thing at that moment, he was eagerly anticipating Elena's reaction ~ 

*****

Elena had accidentally bumped into Reno as he was exiting the sex shop and casually asked what he was up to. It wasn't a surprise to see him in that kind of shop, so the question was directed more towards what he was about to do, thinking maybe they were heading in the same direction.  
Reno gave his usual 'oh-shit-what-is-he-up-to-now' smirk and winked at her "Just doing a little Christmas shopping Yo... found the perfect gift for a certain someone in there. Should be interesting to see their reaction when they open it at the work party on Friday!" He looked Elena in the eyes and raised an eyebrow cheekily.  
Elena's stomach dropped. "Oh HELL no! I swear to Gaia Reno, if you give me anything embarrassing as a gift at the party, I WILL shove it up your rectum sideways with a generous helping of whoop-ass on the side!!" She said harshly as she tried to grab for the bag Reno was holding.  
Reno was too fast as he moved the bag out of her reach and laughed "HEY, it's not polite to try looking at your present before it's even wrapped! Besides, having sexual needs and desires is nothing to be embarrassed about Yo!" He said mockingly and then laughed even harder as she tried to grab the bag again. He quickly backed away with a wave. "Gotta go get the rest of my present shopping done sweet cheeks..." He glanced at the bag he was holding before looking back to the other Turk "...and I really should get some batteries too yo, after all, you shouldn't give a Christmas toy without batteries!!" He turned and dashed around a corner before Elena could even react.  
Elena stood there mortified by the thought that RENO may have bought something from a SEX SHOP that required BATTERIES as her Christmas present. She shuddered. "He has got to be kidding... he was just messing with my head....... he had BETTER be kidding!" She shook her head and walked in the opposite direction.

*****

Rude sat next to his partner glancing between Reno and Elena, also anticipating the reaction, though he seemed more intent on Reno. He was hoping he wouldn't have to save his partner's ass from something worse than he seemed to be expecting. Reno sometimes tended to under-estimate those around him, it was a bad habit that Rude suspected stemmed from the fact that EVERYONE seemed to underestimate RENO… It irked him, so the redhead returned the favor.

*****

Elena cautiously opened the beautifully wrapped box that could only be from Reno. His gift wrapping never ceased to amaze her. She lifted the lid a fraction so she could view the gift privately before moving aside some of the pale blue tissue paper and letting out a loud gasp. Her head shot up and her eyes connected with Reno's... Wait... something wasn't right.... why were there tears in her eyes?... oh shit, maybe he'd pushed her the wrong way, she may be a Turk, but she was still a woman after all. He'd only wanted to stir her and get a bit of entertainment in the form of a good fight out of her, not upset her and make her cry! He didn't do well against tears.  
Elena was looking back down into the box and a couple of the other Turks had gathered around to look at what she was so emotional over. Nearly every one of them let out some sort of small gasp or exclamation before looking at Reno in surprise.  
Elena reached into the box and carefully pulled the present out from its cradle of tissue paper…

Rude was watching Reno from the corner of his eye, trying not to laugh at the look of utter confusion on his face as Elena lifted up a beautiful crystal ornament that had easily cost a hundred gil. 

"Oh my god Reno, I can't believe you actually got me this! You know how much I adore Rufus' collection! Thank you so much!" She got up and walked around the table to embrace Reno, who was trying to cover his shock at the unexpected gifting.  
"Ahem, yeah. I figured you should start your own collection instead of eyeing Rufus' all the time… I think he was starting to get nervous that you would steal em' yo," he joked lightly. On the surface, all seemed normal, but in his head, his thoughts were running overtime trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Then something clicked… if Elena got the gift intended for Rufus, then Rufus…. oh hell!  
Rude knew the moment it had clicked in Reno's head and couldn't stop himself from choking on his drink at the look of abject terror that crossed his partners face.  
Reno's head snapped up to look at Rude "Where's the boss man yo?" He whispered urgently.  
"I believe he's in his office opening his presents in there," Rude mumbled calmly.  
In a flash, Reno was up, bolting towards President ShinRa's office. 'Oh Gaia, please tell me he hasn't opened it yet' he begged inside his head.

*****

Rufus ShinRa sat at his desk, slowly opening the presents from his Turks.  
He liked to open them in private, that way if he was double gifted (as he often was), there would be no embarrassment.  
He tried to avoid awkward situations at all cost. Not because he hated them, no, quite the opposite. For some reason, awkward situations usually tended to leave the President with a painfully tented crotch. It was a rather odd reaction that he felt was best avoided.  
As he opened another gift, he sighed and put it on the pile with the other gift cards. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate how hard it must be to buy for your boss, but that was already 8 gift cards he'd received. He pulled the last gift over to him, which he knew to be from Reno and had left it for last as he knew for certain it wasn't just a gift card.  
Despite his unkempt appearance, Rufus had come to realize that Reno was very meticulous in most everything else he did. His work, his apartment, the way he wrapped gifts. And he always made the effort to get something personal as gifts for his 'family'.  
This was how Rufus found himself, sitting in his office, at his desk, with a beautifully wrapped gift box opened in front of him. And there, nestled almost delicately inside a cradle of pale yellow tissue paper, was a large, vibrant purple vibrator…. and beside it sat a large pack of batteries.  
Rufus blinked at the sight… he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't somehow dreaming… 

*****

Reno took a deep breath to calm himself before knocking on the door to Rufus' office, praying to anyone and anything that could hear him that the man hadn't yet gotten to his gift. There was a brief pause before the lock on the door clicked open with a light beep and Reno opened the door and quickly entered. Before even looking at the other man he turned and closed the door, the last thing he wanted for either of them was for someone to accidentally see what Rufus had been given, if his boss had already opened it.

He turned nervously to face his boss and was mortified to see him reach into the gift box and slowly lift out the large sex toy, placing it upright on his desk in front of him before lacing his finger over the top of it to rest his chin on his hands with a raised eyebrow.  
Reno couldn't read his expression and it made him nervous. He was well aware that the president could have him squashed like a bug if he saw the gift as some sort of insult to his sexuality or personal life and he wanted to make sure the man realized it was a simple mistake 'Dammit! He never made mistakes like this, how the hell did it happen?!' "Uhhh, crap. I see you've opened it already... look, Sir... I can explain-"  
Rufus raised his eyebrow higher and the corners of his mouth quirked up into an amused little smirk as he interrupted "That's not necessary Reno, it's pretty clear what 's going on here." He got up from his chair and slowly walked around the desk, closing in on the unsuspecting Turk.  
"Oh..." Reno breathed a sigh of relief, figuring that his boss had realized it was a mix-up and was saving him from the embarrassment of having to explain. The man was surprisingly perceptive about some things "..thank Gaia. I was worried you'd take offense and that's the last thing I'd want to do Sir. I really don't know how this happened … Boss?!" Reno said with a confused look on his face.  
He was so pre-occupied trying to figure out how he'd made such a blunder that he didn't see the other man grin mischievously before putting on a predatory look and stepping into the other man's personal space. "It's ok Reno, you don't need to explain, I should have seen this earlier. I wonder how long you have harbored these feeling, for it to get to the point where you would take such a risk as to gift me with that... toy?" He said in a soft, understanding voice as he placed one hand behind Reno's neck and rested the other hand on his hip.  
Reno went stock-still as he looked up into his boss' eyes that were suddenly WAY too close for his liking. "B-boss? W-what are you talking about?" He tried to take a step back but the blond just followed until Reno found himself backed up against the door with Rufus' body pressed against his, making it impossible to ignore the hardness poking him in the hip.  
"Now, now Reno. No need to suddenly get all shy about it. As you can tell I'm more than flattered by your bold approach, though I do wish you had told me earlier. I think I would have rather liked playing with you much sooner." He slowly ran his hands down the redhead's chest, skimming over his tense stomach muscles and coming to rest on the waistband of his pants.  
It took all of his willpower not to burst out laughing at the terrified look on his subordinates face as he slowly leaned forward, parting his lips slightly as though moving in for an intimate kiss.  
The president had a moment of panic when the other man seemed too paralyzed to stop him from completing his move when suddenly he was faced with nothing but the door in front of him. He managed to hold in his sigh of relief and schooled his features into a look of confusion before turning to the Turk who had slipped out of his grip with ease and was now backing away from the blond with his hands up in front of him, palms faced towards the president as though he was trying to calm some sort of animal.  
"S-sorry boss man but you got it all wrong! I didn't mean to give the present to you!" At Rufus' raised eyebrow Reno continued to babble "Well, I obviously meant to give you A present, j-just not THAT present... I mean it's not that you're not an attractive man. You're very attractive Boss! B-but you're just not my type, sir... no offense... sorry for the confusion..." He trailed off nervously as he looked at the boss warily, with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.  
Rufus casually walked back over to his desk and leaned against it while facing Reno. As he waited for the man to stop blabbering he casually picked up the molded purple latex from his desk and examined it. It was a rather impressive size, molded into the likeness of a real penis, including the glans and slit. When Reno trailed off the president looked up and pointed the object at Reno accusingly "Maybe next time you will think twice about stirring your fellow Turks in such a way, hn?.... though I won't hold my breath" He mumbled the last part.  
Reno's mouth dropped open as realization dawned on him "Y-you were just fucking with me the whole time, yo!" Reno spluttered. His only reply was a smug grin spreading across his boss' lips and he growled in frustration "Gaia Boss! You scared the shit outta me!!"  
Rufus burst out laughing "Is my coming onto you really so frightening Reno?" He laughed, not offended in the least.  
"I didn't mean it like that sir. It's just... well... it'd be weird, I mean, you're my boss, so I wouldn't feel right topping you, and well... the thing is, when I bottom, I like my man to be a little more... err... crap... how do I put it?"  
"More manly and with more... Bulk to them... I completely understand Reno. I'm like that myself, so have no fear. I was only messing with you and trying to get back at you for the awkward situation you had planned to put poor Elena in!" He said casually but with an admonishing look at the end. He knew full well who Reno's intended victim would have been.  
Reno nodded and even managed to look a little embarrassed about it all "sorry boss, believe me, I won't buy anything like that for her again... well, unless she asks me to... Can I go back to the others now?" Reno asked with a grin.  
Rufus nodded while absently twirling the toy in his hand. Reno stared at it for a second "You want me to get rid of that Sir?"  
Rufus looked down at the object and smirked "No, I think I'd rather like to keep it actually" He held it up to look at it appraisingly "I think it will make quite a nice centerpiece in amongst my crystal figurine collection... it will certainly make for an interesting topic of conversation" He looked over at Reno with a wicked gleam in his eyes while he carefully placed the toy back on his desk as though it were one of his delicate figurines and Reno groaned as he turned and headed for the door.  
As he opened it Rufus called out to him in a serious tone "could you please send Rude in. I have something rather important to discuss with him before I can join the festivities" Reno looked back with a slight frown, but simply nodded before closing the door behind himself.

*****

As Rude entered the office and closed the door he heard the click of the lock engaging "Take a seat please, Rude" Rufus said in a no-nonsense voice as he sat behind his desk once again. As he watched the dark man calmly take a seat on the couch he again found himself holding the purple vibrator in his hand.

He picked the toy up, showing it to The Turk sitting comfortably while watching him "You knew about this?" He asked sternly.  
"I knew he'd purchased it as a gift, yes" He answered honestly  
"And you were there when he wrapped the gifts?" Rufus continued as he slowly, and seemingly absent-mindedly started running his hands up and down the vibrator.  
"Yes, Sir" Rude cleared his throat lightly.  
"And I assume you were aware that this gift was meant for Elena?" One hand stopped as his thumb slowly ran around the head of the toy, his fingernail lightly digging into the slit and wriggling it lightly.  
The dark man swallowed loudly as he continued to watch his boss's hands intently "Yes Sir"  
"Hn... and when Reno mistakenly put the gifts in the wrong boxes, you didn't let him know?" He asked in a curious voice as one hand grabbed the base of the toy and his other hand started to steadily move up and down the shaft in a twisting motion, swiping the thumb over the head on every pass.  
"Reno would never make a mistake like that sir," Rude said distractedly as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch, the tent in his pants showing just how interested the rest of his body was, in the movements of his boss' hands.  
Rufus raised an eyebrow "Oh really? So you're saying he meant to give me this as a gift?" He smirked slightly as he eyed the rather impressive bulge in the other man's pants.  
"No sir, HE most certainly did not mean for it to be given to you." Though he tried to hide it, his boss saw the smug little grin flash briefly across his face.  
"So you're saying that this was your doing Rude?" He couldn't help himself as he stopped moving his hands and dropped them both to the base of the toy, before slowly licking his lips and leaning down to rest his chin on the top of the latex cock so that it sat just under his bottom lip, which was pouted in a thoughtful expression.  
"Yes Sir," the dark Turk said without hesitation. He tried to hide it but Rufus could hear that his breathing had sped up.  
"Hn... I thought as much." He licked at his bottom lip, grazing the tip of the toy. It took all of his will power to not smile at all as he saw the larger man shiver at the movement.  
"Speaking of present's sir. I don't believe you have opened mine yet." Rude's voice was a little deeper than usual due to the suppressed desire.  
Rufus got up from his seat and walked around his desk. He looked down at the other man with a smirk before letting his eyes travel down to the prominent bulge. "I, trust that it is hidden well and wrapped securely for me to have not found it yet?"  
Rude grinned at the smirk and the raised eyebrow that his boss was giving him. "It's fairly easy to find sir... Though, I haven't wrapped it yet. I know it's not how it's meant to be done, but I thought maybe you could help me with that?" He said as he fished an unopened condom packet out of his pocket.  
The blond gave up all pretenses at that and practically dove onto the other man, straddling his lap. "You've been a very bad boy, Rude!" He raised his eyebrow and gave the man below him an amused grin.  
"You know you love it," was the chuckled reply as the larger man grabbed two handfuls of his bosses arse and ground his hips up causing both men to gasp at the friction as their clothed erections rubbed together.  
Rufus leaned forward and was met by a pair of full demanding lips pressed against his own before a tongue prodded at them. He eagerly opened his mouth, darting his own tongue out to play with his lover's, before he pulled back just enough to give the man a cheeky grin. "I believe I have a large purple toy that would just loooove to play with you"  
Rude grinned up at his boss. "Hmm, sounds fun, but we'll have to be quick and leave that for later. We have a Christmas party to attend after all... Merry Christmas, Rufus"  
"Hmmm, yes I get the feeling that it's going to be a VERY Merry Christmas, Rude" Rufus chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from back in 2010 that is posted on dA. Figured I would get all of this stuff up on Ao3.


End file.
